Metal Gear RAY (unmanned)
The mass-produced model of Metal Gear RAY was an unmanned Metal Gear, redesigned by the Patriots and the U.S. Navy from the original U.S. Marine model. Information The mass-production model of RAY combines tele-existence and autonomous control systems to achieve fully unmanned capability. It is equipped with missiles on its upper legs and back and dual machine guns on its arms. Its head is also outfitted with an internal high-pressure water cannon. However, in contrast to the manned model, the unmanned model lacks a tail. Other differences include a rust-like red color scheme, round knees, and its single sensory input, or "eye," as opposed to the prototype's two. History In 2007, the manned prototype of Metal Gear RAY, which was created by the U.S. Marine Corps, was stolen by Patriot agent Revolver Ocelot. The Patriots then had the U.S. Navy create 25 unmanned Metal Gear RAY units in order to protect Arsenal Gear, a new type of battleship that was also under construction by the Navy. Arsenal itself housed the GW AI that would control the RAY units. In 2009, the 25 mass-produced RAY units guarded Arsenal Gear (which had been disguised as the Big Shell). During a takeover, the RAYs were under the Sons of Liberty's control. Within Arsenal, FOXHOUND operative Raiden fought the mass-produced RAYs and was successful in destroying several of the units with Stinger missiles. However, after a lengthy battle, an exhausted Raiden was eventually surrounded and about to be crushed by one of the RAYs. He was saved at the last moment by Olga Gurlukovich, only to be executed moments later by terrorist leader Solidus Snake for her betrayal. Shortly thereafter, Emma Emmerich's worm cluster (which had been uploaded into GW earlier) began to affect the RAYs' AI, causing them to begin acting erratically. After turning on him, Solidus destroyed three of the units, utilizing his exoskeleton-enhanced speed and P90 submachine gun to snipe out their AI cores. In 2014, a number of mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units were controlled by the repaired GW AI onboard Outer Haven (Liquid Ocelot's personal warship). The RAYs were used to attack the USS Missouri, which was attempting to prevent Haven from launching its nuclear warhead. During the battle, at least one RAY was destroyed by the Missouri's firepower alone. Just as another RAY was preparing to use its water jet cutter to destroy the Missouri's bridge, the units were all shut down upon the final destruction of GW (along the SOP system and the other AIs (TJ, TR, and AL)), after the FOXALIVE computer virus was uploaded by Old Snake and Otacon via the Metal Gear Mk. III. Trivia *The 25 unmanned RAY units employed in Arsenal Gear's defense were designated as follows: RAY-A01E, RAY-A02E, RAY-A03E, RAY-A04E, RAY-A05E, RAY-B01F, RAY-B02F, RAY-B03F, RAY-B04F, RAY-B05F, RAY-C01H, RAY-C02H, RAY-C03H, RAY-C04H, RAY-C05H, RAY-D01G, RAY-D02G, RAY-D03G, RAY-D04G, RAY-D05G, RAY-E01L, RAY-E02L, RAY-E03L, RAY-E04L, and RAY-E05L. *The mass-produced Metal Gear RAYs were the first and only Metal Gear units that Raiden fought and destroyed. *The mass-produced Metal Gear RAYs are only units that Snake never directly fought. However, he did indirectly (through FOXALIVE) destroy the units. *The mass-produced Metal Gear RAYs was the second Metal Gear to be designed as an unmanned weapon, the first being Metal Gear ZEKE in 1974. See also *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *Metal Gear RAY *GW Notes and references Category:Metal Gears